Brasa ao Vento
by BielxDD
Summary: Período: 3x12--3x16. Em uma noite fria, a falta de sono reune o príncipe do fogo e o avatar. Eis que um simples treino acaba por revelar sentimentos escondidos.... - YAOI/LEMON


** Notas do autor: ONESHOT + 18 YAOI**

A fic se passa entre os episódios 3x13 (The firebending masters) e o 3x16 (The southern raiders). Espero que os personagens não tenham ficado MUITO OCC, mas isso é difícil quando se faz yaoi lemon oneshot. Dedico essa fic a Ha-chan [ .net/u/1214751/Fiat_Noctum ] que me ajudou, apesar de um certo "problema de atrito" ter sido mantido sem solução. Por fim, agradeço a você leitor. Espero Reviews ^^'

**_ Disclaimer: _**Zuko, Aang, e outros personagens de Avatar não me pertecem. Se pertencessem, eu faria fanvídeos, não fanfics...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele acordou assustado. Era uma noite fria, e seus braços tremiam, culpa da estranha pose em que costumava dormir. O vento entrava pela porta, entreaberta, e o quarto feito de pedra era gélido. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e acendeu uma pequena chama.

- Bom, isso entra para a lista de coisas que eu sinto falta - sussurrou Zuko, sorrindo. Toda vez que pensava no palácio do fogo, por mais que sentisse falta de um ou dois confortos, ficava feliz exatamente em saber que estava ali, naquele templo abandonado. "Junto do avatar, para salvar o mundo" pensou, completando o raciocínio.

Passaram-se alguns instantes e notando que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, Zuko se levantou de vez. Trocou a leve roupa de dormir pelos trajes que costumava usar durante o dia, e foi dar um passeio pelo local. Apesar do vento frio, era uma noite bonita que se observava ao atravessar os longos corredores abertos do grande templo invertido do ar do leste.

- É um lugar bonito. É bom saber que eu não sinto mais o desejo de destruir lugares como esse - falava o príncipe do fogo, cruzando arcos e estátuas de pedra, indo em direção a grande varanda onde o grupo se reunia. Ha alguns instantes havia acordado com uma sensação de medo, sem se lembrar do sonho que causara isso, mas agora estava tranquilo, olhava com calma a paisagem, pensando no tio, e em tudo que havia finalmente aprendido. Zuko estava em paz.

- Quem está aí? - bradou o dobrador no momento em que ouviu um pequeno murmúrio, retirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele ouviu o som novamente, junto de um gemido. Parecia vir do enorme bisão voador que dormia na sacada, mas Zuko sabia que não era. Em posição de batalha, Zuko rodeou aos poucos Appa, conforme os gemidos aumentavam. Para sua surpresa, ele encontrou um Aang adormecido na cauda do bisão. O avatar estava pálido, de lábios arroxeado, e gemia muito. A roupa do corpo parecia umida com o sereno da noite, e ele passava por um sono inquieto.

"As vezes eu duvido da sanidade dessas pessoas" pensou o garoto, vendo seu aluno naquele estado. Hesitando um pouco, Zuko se ajoelhou ao seu lado e encostou suas mãos na testa e, arrastando a blusa um pouco para cima, no abdômen do menino.

- São este os pontos de calor. Agora basta se concentrar... - sussurrou, se lembrando de como seu tio o aquecia, quando um Zuko recém exilado não tinha experiência ou calma para fazer isso. Aos poucos, conforme Zuko aquecia aqueles pontos, o garoto parecia relaxar. A cor foi voltando aos lábios do garoto, e ele logo estava calmo.

Zuko suspirou aliviado. Havia caçado e lutado com ele, subestimado ele, e agora o aquecia numa noite gelada. Era tudo tão irônico. Por incrível que parecesse, porém, essa história toda havia criado em Zuko uma simpatia pelo rapaz. Afinal, quando pensava na história do avatar, se surpreendia pela força e persistência que aquele garoto de doze anos possuía.

- Zuko...? - sussurrou um Aang sonolento, que semi-abria os olhos e observava um príncipe do fogo, mudando de sorridente para assustado, e cujas mãos tocavam seu corpo.

- Aaah...Aang, vocêestavacomfrio e... - respondeu Zuko, atropelando as palavras, até que notou ainda encostar no garoto, e recolheu rapidamente as mãos.

Aang terminou de abrir os olhos, primeiro desconfiado. Então observou seu mestre de fogo se atrapalhar, e lhe deu um sorriso, logo em seguida saltando para se sentar.

- Obrigado - falou o mais novo, sentindo o vento gélido e deduzindo, junto com as palavras do mais velho, o que havia acontecido.

- De nada... - respondeu o outro, ainda sem graça.

- Mas Zuko, o que você faz acordado, e nessa área do templo?

- Eu meio que...perdi o sono...

- Eu entendo... - respondeu o avatar, desviando por alguns instantes o olhar.

- Aliás...o que você fazia dormindo aqui fora? - perguntou o príncipe.

- Eu tive um, aah...pressentimento - comentou Aang, olhando para o outro com medo de ser repreendido. Mas recebeu de volta um olhar calmo, e logo se alegrou - Mas me diz, que dobra era aquela que você estava usando em mim? Pode me ensinar?

- Aang, estamos no meio da noite - respondeu Zuko, assustado com a inesperada mudança do garoto. Aquilo era algo com o qual nunca ia se acostumar, provavelmente.

- Ah, você não disse que perdeu o sono? - perguntou o avatar animado, provocando.

- hmmm...está bem... - cedeu o príncipe, com um suspiro. Ele retirou a camisa e se deitou no chão, com um forte arrepio por causa dos azulejos gelados - agora, ponha suas mãos na minha barriga, e na testa também.

O mais novo obedeceu o mais velho, se aproximando ajoelhado e colocando suas mãos sobre aquele corpo quente, definido e experiente. Aang sentiu um leve arrepio ao afastar aqueles cabelos tão sedosos da testa e ao sentir a saliente e endurecida barriga do professor, sem entender direito o porquê. Com o príncipe ocorria algo parecido, e ele ficava nervoso e envergonhado sentido as mãos geladas do aluno tocarem, primeiro de forma delicada, depois firme, o seu corpo.

Sem entender o que ocorria dentro de cada um, os dobradores continuaram o ritual.

- Agora você precisa usar seu poder de dobra, com muita calma. Primeiro respire fundo, e comece a aquecer suas mãos, como se fosse acender uma bola de fogo, porém parando antes de fazer isso - explicou Zuko, procurando se lembrar de tudo. As mãos de Aang no seu corpo o deixavam distraído, nervoso, porém ainda era capaz de recitar as palavras que aprendera ha tempos.

O avatar tentou realizar a dobra, ouvindo um ou dois grunhidos do professor conforme o queimava na região onde o tocava. Não pode evitar sorrir. Era engraçado como se sentia bem daquele jeito, e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

- Está indo bem - falou Zuko, sorrindo de volta para o garoto que, apesar de concentrado na dobra, possuía olhos grande e distantes, e um sorriso bobo. Aang logo notou o olhar do professor, perdendo o controle novamente e queimando Zuko na testa.

- Ouch! - gritou o príncipe, e neste instante a situação se completou com um berro do bisão voador, que havia acordado e mudava de posição. Um forte esbarrão da cauda empurrou o avatar, caindo em cima do professor. Appa se assentou novamente, e restaram os dois garotos, os corpos se tocando, em silêncio.

A respiração de ambos estava acelerada. Os rostos estavam próximos, embora o avatar usasse os braços para retirar o peso do corpo do príncipe. Se sentiam culpados, com medo de que alguém mais acordasse. E essa culpa inconsciente só acentuou a tensão que parecia se criar entre eles.

- Eu não acho...não acho que eles tenham acordado - falou finalmente Zuko, quebrando o compasso ritmado das inspirações aceleradas. O príncipe sabia que era nisso que o avatar pensava. Afinal, ambos não conseguiam se mover, ou desviar os olhos do corredor que levava aos quartos.

- Zuko... - sussurrou Aang, a voz falhando. Ele se virou e encarou de perto aqueles olhos dourados tão inseguros, aquele rosto que já havia sido seu inigimo e agora lhe sorria nervosamente. Sem saber exatamente o que fazia, moveu a cabeça um pouco mais pra frente, colando os seus lábios nos do seu professor. No mesmo instante sentiu que algo preenchia todo seu corpo, e a boca cheia de nervosismo, ansia e desejo apreciava o gesto inusitado de seu dono.

Zuko sentiu o corpo todo tremer quando as bocas tocaram, um calafrio atravessou o corpo como um relâmpago, mudando em seguida para um calor anestésico, relaxante. Os lábios descolaram, e então se tocaram de novo, e beijos delicados foram trocados, até que o príncipe se entregou de vez, adentrando aquela outra boca com sua língua, explorando deliciosamente seu interior.

Ondas de frio e calor pareciam se alternar no corpo dos dois garotos. Aang se sentia tremulo, inseguro, e uma sensação inexplicável, que gelava as pontas dos pés e aquecia o centro do peito o dominava. Já não era mais dono de si. A iniciativa estava agora toda com Zuko, que aproximava da forma que podia o seu rosto do do Avatar, buscando ir cada vez mais fundo naquele beijo. Era um calor enorme, que dobra de fogo nenhuma o havia proporcionado antes, como se uma energia incontrolável e assustadora se apossasse dele. E ele queria para sempre que aquelas ondas inconstantes o percorressem, e sua boca se mantivesse onde estava.

Aang, entretanto, afastou o rosto, desfazendo o elo prazeroso que haviam criado. Restava agora o nervosismo, e o medo pelo que haviam feito. Trocando um olhar de confusão com o príncipe, o aluno se afastou do corpo alheio e sentou-se, o rosto encolhido entre os joelhos. O professor se levantou, primeiro com ansia para retomar o gesto interrompido, mas logo se assentou, também confuso, olhando para o grande vazio que se estendia ao redor.

- Aang... - coube ao professor, pronunciando o nome, mais uma vez quebrar o silêncio

- Zuko, o que nós fizemos? - perguntou o menino inocente, olhando em busca de respostas para o amigo - está tudo errado, não esta...

- Talvez esteja. Mas eu aprendi nessa vida que muitas vezes o que é certo ou errado depende de quem vê - respondeu o garoto, com um tom sábio na voz, que embora ele não soubesse, era como o de seu próprio tio. Junto com as palavras, ele se aproximou do acuado Avatar

- Eu não sei o que fazer - continuou Aang

- Então faça o que você quer fazer - falou Zuko, e os dois voltaram a se olhar. Tomando coragem, o príncipe, gagejando, completou - eu quero...quero é es...estar c-com você. Agora...

- Zuko... - respondeu Aang assustado, saindo de sua posição. O príncipe enxergou no susto um par de olhos amendoados que brilhavam, e soube que podia avançar. Sem tempo para que o aluno pensasse, o professor estendeu uma mão ansiosa até o pescoço frágil e envolveu com a outra o corpo, jovem, porém bem formado, do avatar. Os lábios novamente se uniram, em um beijo profundo, agora sem medo. O calor voltava para aqueles corpos que se desejavam, e o nervosismo se dissolvia em prazer.

O avatar agora se sentia seguro nos braços daquele garoto, tão igual e tão diferente dele, e tão inesperado bom companheiro. Levava suas mãos até o príncipe, ainda despido, e o acariciava com desejo e felicidade. Os beijos se tornavam intensos, as línguas se cruzando, como em uma dança sincronizada. E o que Aang sentia com isso era incrível, incapaz de ser descrito.

Os amantes pausaram o gesto um momento, para tomar fôlego. Os olhares se afundavam um no outro, e havia ali uma grande paixão, desperta pelo momento que viviam. Durante toda a movimentação do ato, haviam ficado de pé, e agora o avatar possuía as costas em uma pilastra, enquanto o príncipe mantinha seu corpo colado ao dele. Havia uma tensão silenciosa no ar, até que novos beijos voltaram a ser trocados.

Levado pelo instante o príncipe levantou o corpo do avatar, e Aang envolveu suas pernas na cintura de Zuko, fixando-se no corpo alheio. Os lábios se uniam com fervor, e as línguas aumentavam a intensidade dos seus movimentos. Aqueles dois jovens, despertos de paixão, envolviam-se em um estado de extâse cada vez maior, e a energia dos seus gestos parecia transbordar dos corpos. E o universo inteiro parecia ser preenchido por essa energia.

O professor e o aluno exploravam o corpo um do outro, descobrindo os pontos de prazer. Entre sussurros e beijos, eles se conheciam cada vez melhor. O avatar sentia aquelas mãos firmes, quentes, subirem desde da parte de trás de sua coxa até a altura do ombro, parando, apertando, explorando por cima das vestimentas o corpo do jovem. E ele retribuía a altura, seus braços se moviam por toda as costas de Zuko, e por seus braços despidos, acariciando e pressionando os músculos bem criados. Existia entre os dois um desejo que parecia sobrepujar a razão e ocupar qualquer sentido que possuíssem, e esse desejo só parecia crescer...

Pararam o gesto novamente, dessa vez por causa do avatar. Eles se encararam novamente, e logo o professor entendeu o que deixava aflito seu aluno. Perdido em sensações, não havia notado que aos poucos, por baixo das roupas, seu membro atingia a ereção, e o corpo se preparava para ir além. Aang, porém, o corpo unido ao seu como estava, logo sentiu o pedaço do corpo de Zuko que ansiava por mais, e não soube como responder. Tudo que Aang sabia, e Zuko não havia notado, era que seu próprio corpo parecia ter aceitado o que acontecia, e reagia de forma semelhante, por baixo das leves roupas de monge que usava.

- Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada demais... - falou o príncipe, tentando acalma-lo

- Talvez...talvez eu queria que aconteça... - respondeu o avatar. Ele havia decidido que iria até o fim, depois do que começaram aquela noite. Não queria se arrepender depois, por ter deixado algo para trás. E ele viu com alegria que o rosto do outro se iluminou ao ouvi - Apenas, faça com que seja especial - concluiu o mais jovem, olhando com firmeza nos olhos do príncipe.

- Eu farei, para que jamais exista algo mais especial... - respondeu confiante o mais velho, voltando aos beijos com o garoto.

O príncipe levou as mãos até o início da blusa do garoto, levantando ela vagarosamente, aproveitando o momento. Por fim, retirou-a por completo, descolando seus lábios dos do amado o menor tempo possível. Era como se uma força natural mantivesse os dois tão unidos. E agora os troncos arrepiados se colavam de verdade, sem nada que as atrapalhasse.

O avatar voltou seus pés ao chão um instante, buscando por apoio, e deixou os braços descerem do ombro até a cintura do outro. As mãos abriram espaço entre o corpo e a calça de Zuko, e aos poucos levou a vestimenta embora, deslizando ela para baixo. Logo Aang sentia em contato com ele um príncipe totalmente nu e excitado, com um corpo definido e de beleza e rigidez surpreendente. E com prazer o avatar se permitiu acariciar esse corpo, subindo as mãos vagarosamente de onde tinha deixado as ultimas peças de roupa até o sexo, onde passou com delicadeza os dedos, provocando arrepios, e levando-as adiante, para voltar a se segurar com força no tronco do amante.

Zuko sentia que aos poucos sua consciência era apagada pelo torpor que o outro garoto causava com seu toque. Não sendo tão paciênte ou delicado quanto o avatar, o príncipe simplesmente agarrou a vestimenta que faltava (a calça de Aang) com sua mão de direita e a arrebentou, enquanto a esquerda pressionava um corpo contra o outro, causando prazer conforme os membros, pulsantes, eretos e agora nus roçavam um no outro.

- Zuko...ah...meu príncipe! - balbuciava Aang no curto período de tempo em que a língua do mais velho não estava dentro de sua boca, a pressionando, explorando, cheia de vontade e possuidora de um gosto indescritível. Calado, o outro apenas se preocupava em seguir em frente, a mente já livre da capacidade de auto-controle.

O avatar subitamente sentiu o corpo ser erguido e jogado contra uma pilastra. O príncipe fervoroso o fez entre beijos de calor, e então pressionando com firmeza as nádegas do parceiro ele o ergueu no ar. Aang acompanhava tudo com facildiade, o desejo de prazer o fazia se entregar por completo, o membro rígido roçando contra o abdômen definido do outro rapaz.

Zuko então, já firmado como dirigente da situação, apoiou o pequeno peso do garoto em seu braço esquerdo e na pilastra, liberando o direito para que este fosse aos poucos para a coxa nua de Aang, esfregando-a com força conforme ouvia os gemidos de prazer do avatar. A mão continuou seu percurso, até que atingiu o sexo nu do garoto e Zuko sentiu Aang estremecer com o toque. O príncipe então liberou a boca descontrolada do garoto, e começou a descer com sua própria para a suave pele do pescoço, sentindo o gosto delicioso daquele corpo no seu, ouvindo os gemidos crescentes de prazer de Aang.

- Você...está pronto? - sussurrou finalmente o príncipe, procurando a aceitação do avatar. Os olhos se abriram por um instantes, embaçados pelo torpor. Houve um breve aceno, e foi o suficiente para o ansioso jovem da nação do fogo, que aproximou o sexo rígido da área entre as coxas de Aang, o posicionando aos poucos no meio de suas nádegas.

O membro intumescido começou aos poucos a penetração, acompanhado por espamos e gemidos de dor e prazer. O dono daquele orgão sedento que abria caminho no corpo do amante buscava ser delicado, e amenizar a dor com sussurros e beijos próximos a orelha do outro. O príncipe nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em toda sua vida, ali, naquele momento, conforme seu sexo terminava o caminho, estando agora completamente enterrado no corpo do outro.

O avatar se sentia completamente perdido, seus sentidos haviam o abandonado e seu corpo só percebia o que ocorria em seu interior. Uma penetração muito dolorosa, porém delicada, cheia de desejo e prazer. Tudo que Aang conseguia era arfar, como que tentando recuperar o fôlego. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer, e seu membro demonstrava isso pulsando de forma frenética próximo ao abdome do outro. O garoto então sentiu o sexo alheio se retirar aos poucos, mas não completamente, apenas para voltar com calma, seu volume abrindo um espaço inexistente, causando no caminho novos espamos de dor e, mais importante, prazer.

Aos poucos o príncipe aumentava a velocidade do movimento, o corpo do amante cedendo ao orgão forasteiro que o penetrava. Zuko e o avatar eram únidos pelos repetitivo vai e vem de prazer. Aang gemia e tremulava, o rosto voltado pra cima, as pernas e braços entrelaçados no garoto. A dor aos poucos se tornava mais amena, restando um prazer que seu corpo parecia não suportar. O jovem da nação do fogo mantinha os membros fixos, segurando seu próprio peso e o do amado, enquanto sua face em torpor se escorava no tórax alheio, os corpos pressionados com força enquanto sua cintura se resumia a fazer o cada vez mais ágil movimento.

As estocadas aumentavam em velocidade e vigor, e os gemidos, agora tanto de Zuko quanto de Aang, a seguiam. Aos poucos os dois atingiam o clímax, as mentes incapazes de processar a informação de que uma rajada ainda maior de prazer se aproximava. O prazer, entretanto, veio, transbordando dos corpos na forma de calor, de paixão, de espamos e gemidos incrívelmente altos. O líquido branco jorrou do sexo pulsante de Aang, escorrendo no ínfimo espaço entre os corpos. Dentro do avatar, o membro de Zuko também liberava sua fluídez, preenchendo com sua consistência e calor o interior do garoto.

Após o intenso arfar, os corpos começavam a se acalmar. O sexo de ambos diminuía aos poucos de volume, e os corpos se desprendiam um do outro. Apesar do alívio do fim, para Aang era como se faltasse alguma coisa. O garoto percebeu de forma repentina que, não fosse o cansaço e a confusão em que estava, ia desejar repetir o ato no mesmo instante. Na mente do outro, algo similar ocorria enquanto ele se afastava aos poucos, dando espaço para que o corpo do avatar se libertasse do seu e escorregasse para o chão, o cansaço e a alegria do pós-ato misturados em seu olhar.

O príncipe então se ajoelhou, também muito cansado, ao lado do garoto. Ambos nus, agora conscientes da pedra gelada do chão do templo e do vento úmido que entrava com força pelo espaço aberto em que estavam. Nada disso importava, porém, os corpos agora estavam aquecidos como a brasa de uma fogueira que não podia ser apagada. Os dois se abraçaram, e aos poucos, apoiados na pilastra e um no outro, adormeceram.

---

Sokka acordou pela manhã como o fazia todos os dias naquele templo. Se espreguiçou lentamente, e foi para o corredor, em direção ao pátio onde todos costumavam se reunir. Pela pálida luz do sol que adentrava no corredor, imaginou que era cedo e nem todos estariam acordados. Chegando ao último corredor antes do pátio, porém, ele enxergou Katara, estúpida, parada em choque na esquina, olhando para dentro do lugar da reunião.

- Katara? - Sokka chamou, erguendo a sombrancelha. A garota não reagiu, nem mesmo quando ele repetiu - Katara?

- Katara! Terra chamando Katara! - bradou ele conforme se aproximava e então pegou no ombro da garota, sacudindo-a. A dobradora não reagiu, olhando de forma estática para dentro do pátio. Sokka então acompanhou o olhar chocado da irmã.

No chão do pátio dois garotos apaixonados dormiam tranquilamente, os corpos nus entrelaçados. E os rostos, tanto do avatar quando do príncipe, revelavam sorrisos serenos. Sorrisos de felicidade, e satisfação.


End file.
